Then Came You
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes junoir in the baby carriage. So Ranma ended pretty badly. I wonder how his life would be like a decade later. A sweet, cute fic in the life of our favourite Martial Artist


**Author's Note:** So, Ranma ended off pretty badly, well, from what people told me at least. I wonder how his life would be like in the future. Married to Akane? Are there any children? These little questions drove me to write this one-shot in the summer of 2003. Yeah I wrote it last summer and it took me long enough to edit and upload, eh? As always enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Ranma ½ or anything else associated with it. I also do not earn money from writing fanfiction. I wish I did though… =(

* * *

  
  
Then Came You

_A one-shot Ranma fic_

_  
_

Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter

--

Joy. That's what he was feeling right now. Blissful joy. Happiness. There were more synonyms in the thesaurus to describe the feeling, but maybe you already got the picture.

Ranma, a young man with deep blue eyes gazed upon a young boy rather dearly. His lips turned upward as his large hand brushed a piece of his obsidian-dark bang away from his eyes. Before he spoke, his smile sharpened into a teasing grin, somewhat taunting the small lad before him. "Hey. You've gotten better, but I don't think you could do it yet." Yet. The little boy couldn't beat Ranma _yet_.

The boy glared upwards at Ranma, not smiling at all. There was a cute frown on his innocent, round face as little beads of sweat dripped towards the ground. Bringing his white sleeve up, he wiped some away quickly and continued to stare at Ranma with his big brown eyes. "I'm not giving up," the boy spoke calmly with great self-confidence. He admitted to himself that he was tired, but that didn't deter him from physical activity. Quickly he stepped back into a tight fighting stance and still the boy never stopped staring at Ranma as if Ranma was some sort of plague. He didn't want Ranma to go away; he wanted the man defeated. That was all. It wasn't much to ask for.

Ranma slowly rested back into a fighting stance that looked similar to the little boy's. Still and silent, he watched the boy carefully, taking note of every detail and condition the boy was under. As the wind brushed passed him, he saw how the boy's dark, short hair was ruffled. He took note of how the boy's white Chinese styled shirt became torn and dirty from an early bout. Ranma grimaced mentally. His mother wouldn't be too thrilled when she saw her baby boy like this. What was worse were the ripped pants the child wore. It fitted loosely but in between the threads were cuts. So the boy was bruised and fleshed-torn. Ranma frowned. Frowned and disappointed at himself.

He didn't intend to _hurt_ the boy.

And yet he was still content. Proud would be a better word.

Ranma smiled lazily and attacked with a right hook. The young child quickly, and barely, dodged it. In turn, he immediately swung his left leg out, aiming at Ranma's liver. Ranma was too quick and was able to catch it. He swept the boy's other leg, making him fall down. The little male frowned, breathing heavily.

"That was cheap," he commented, continuing at glaring at Ranma.

Ranma grinned. "Hmm… yeah. But that just shows you that you left your guard open." He continued to stare down at the boy and only raised a dark eyebrow when the kid didn't get up. "Tired?"

He slowly, and reluctantly, nodded. "You got me… today."

"So you gonna get up?" Ranma asked, crouching down beside the child.

After a short moment, the boy shook his head slowly. "I don't know…" His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. He recuperated by making deep breaths. The child did not protest when Ranma picked him up and headed towards a large house that came closer and closer.

"Momma is going to kill you when she sees me," the little boy breathed, smiling warmly before giggling. Innocence radiated through him. After all he was six, and already at this tender age, he was being trained into a martial artist.

Ranma arrogantly smirked, looking down at him. The boy was too smart for his own good. "Yeah I know but I'd like to see her do her worst…" His pace shortened when he realized that the boy had fallen asleep. Ranma's grin softened into a smile as his thoughts trailed on.

"Wow… it's been six years already…" Joy never left him. His son was in his arms after all. It's funny and so odd how children could change you…

Ranma aged and matured quite much in the past years; it was almost a decade. Things changed. Stuff happened.

He never could imagine how much he liked this life – it was peaceful and calm. Nice was the right word.

"Six years," he breathed out. And as he took his time, the memories pleasantly flooded back to him… Right from the beginning.

* * *

"That was great," Akane breathed, cuddling into her husband. They were a little over twenty, much in love, and on their honeymoon.

He kissed the top of her head, holding her closely. "Mmm." He planted another soft kiss on the side of her neck. "I love you," he said softly against her supple skin.

"I know," she murmured lazily. Her smile broadened when she felt his smile against her skin. "I love you too Ranma," she breathed, closing her eyes slowly. "You really seem to like love-making a lot, don't you…" she commented after a while.

Ranma grinned at that. He moved back up, letting her head rest on his chest. "Yeah, you _do_ make it enjoyable."

Although the light weren't on or peering in the room, Ranma knew that comment was making her red. He had given up on calling her names. Teasing her like _this_ was much more rewarding.

The male trailed his fingers over her shoulder, not quite yet finished. "And at this rate we'll have children in no time," he teased again, not fully meaning it. Ranma wasn't too fond of children. They cried, whined and made life way more complicated and tiring. But then again, Ranma's life was a wonder—a complete disaster at times; he should be used to it, or at least have a solution.

"Children?" Akane whispered. She suddenly stiffened, and Ranma ached.

"What ab—" he was interrupted.

"You _want_ children?" she asked with excitement and nervousness mixed in her tone. Her brown eyes flitted up to gaze at him, waiting for an answer.

Ranma's lips partially opened, not quite ready, or sure, to give his wife an answer. Fumbling with words, his blue eyes fixated with hers. "I—er—" He wasn't sure if he was ready for the responsibility of another life. Not just any _life_—it was a being, a being that spawned from him. A breathing life form that could walk and talk. A _child_.

Akane softly smiled at him, reading his hesitant emotions. "It's okay," she said quickly. If she was disappointed, it didn't show through her tone. She closed her eyes and held onto her husband a little tighter.

Ranma's eyes scanned over her from the top of her head to where the off-white blanket started to cover her from the armpit. Her short dark hair was messy, face exhausted, limbs incredibly tender despite the strength she could display. He learned her moves and learned how to read her thoughts rather quickly when they first met, and now he knew she _wanted_ children. And it wasn't just her. Her—no—_their_ entire family was expecting children. Ranma could picture his father and father-in-law weeping like women at that thought. He grimaced.

"If I give you children, what will you give me?" Ranma suddenly spoke, half teasing her. Her eyes never opened to watch him as she usually would, but it took a long time for her to reply.

"I promise to love you for the rest of my life," she murmured against his skin.

Ranma tried to frown but he couldn't help smiling. "Nice try. You already promised that in your vows." He felt her smile and shortly saw her slender eyebrows come together in heavy thought.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

Ranma wasn't quite expecting that but he didn't let it bother him. Actually, the question left him thinking. What exactly could she give him that she hadn't already shown, promised and provided him? After a while he came to an answer and still, he couldn't help smiling. "You have to promise to protect me from… _cats_." Ranma—with his fear for the felines—almost shuddered at that thought. When he heard his bride giggle he tried to bestow a glare. He failed.

Akane didn't move at all as she whispered, "Granted." Her eyes only opened when she heard her husband tease again.

"And how many children shall I give you? Ten? Twenty? Thirty?"

The woman slapped his chest playfully before sitting up with the sheet covering her chest. She stared down at her new husband for about five seconds while a broad smile emerged on her youthful face. "Thirty sounds good," she commented, her eyes alive with happiness.

Ranma too sat up to bend in and kiss her softly. He didn't remove the sheet that concealed her body from him but instead flipped her around so her back was on the bed. Akane let out a soft laugh before her eyes locked with his intensely.

"Shall we start now?" Ranma whispered hoarsely. He felt the coiling passion amplify inside of him. His breathing has already accelerated just as hers.

Akane's smile sharpened, pulling his face down to hers. The space between their bodies grew slimmer and slimmer and soon their lips touched, brushing softly at first, but it build up quickly to passionate kisses. She felt his fingers map out all the curves of her body and already her body went aflame.

"Yes," she breathed against her lover's lip. "Yes, we shall…"

* * *

Akane stood in her dark bedroom, wearing a thin nightgown. As the windows were opened, a nice passing breeze blew by. The weather was certainly kind, though there wasn't a smile on Akane's face to show appreciation. In fact, she looked rather bothered and disturbed. It was more of disappointment than anything else.

When Ranma walked into the room, he saw her and her expression, and frowned. He wore a towel around his waist and was still slightly damp from the bath he just had.

"What's wrong?" he asked, while approaching her cautiously. He observed her carefully, watching how she bit on her lower lip and how her eyes clouded with unhappiness. Close to her, his fingers dug into her shoulder, forcing her to look up at him. When she did, he flashed a smile that would help cheer her up.

"I'm still not pregnant," she whispered.

Ranma instantly opened his mouth to say something comforting but only shut it when he knew words wouldn't help just yet. First he enclosed her into his embrace, letting her mope on him. "It's only been a year… and a bit. We still have lots of time," he murmured against her soft hair that slightly tickled his face.

Akane didn't move or say anything. Not even when she felt her husband's hands snake down to her hips.

He went on. "And I wouldn't know _why_ you're not able to conceive. You have big hi—"

"Don't go _there_, Ranma," she threatened. Her dark eyes glared up at him, observing his teasing smile. She couldn't help but feel warm inside.

"Oh I'm scared," Ranma countered with sarcasm. Marriage hadn't changed their relationship too drastically. At many times they still quarreled, but it wasn't anything too serious that a kiss couldn't fix. With little force, Ranma pushed her closer to the bed, softly placing a kiss to her temple. "We have lots of time left to have children," Ranma assured her, before pacifying her with another sweet kiss.

* * *

Akane smiled with bursting happiness as she looked down at her stomach, and then at the little device that she was holding between her fingers.

'It can't lie… can it?' were one of the many questions that was in her mind. 'No… it has to be…' she quickly assured herself, staring down mercilessly at the pregnancy test. It had only been an hour since she had taken the test and she was trying to have that idea sink in her pretty head.

Akane was pregnant.

Finally.

Quickly she began to pace in her living room. How was she going to tell Ranma? Her fingers fiddled excitedly and hr teeth bit on her lower lip; she was growing more nervous and anxious. She decided to try and calm herself down so she exhaled and inhaled deeply until her oldest sister, Kasumi, walked in. At the sound of the door opening, Akane's head snapped in Kasumi's direction. Her mouth became dry and her eyes went watery.

Kasumi walked into the family room of her old home, looking rather cheerful as usual. "Hello Akane," she greeted in her soft, motherly tone. "How are you?"

Akane moistened her dry lips with her tongue and smiled back at her older sister. She always looked up to her since her mother had passed away a long time ago and it seems like she would be the first to know.

"I'm great," Akane said above a whisper, still a little overwhelmed from the pregnancy test result.

Upon more concentration, Kasumi knew Akane was hiding something. The younger woman was never one to be able to hide her feelings so well. Or you could also call it a woman's intuition.

"Akane, what's wrong?" The brown-haired woman's tone was still comfortably soft and it still held concern.

Akane took in a deep breath, gripping onto her red summer dress. She was going to offer her sister to sit down and take the news, but it never came out of her mouth. Instead, she spilled it. "I'm pregnant Kasumi," she confessed softly. Her brown eyes shone brightly with unshed tears—and they never left her older sister. Akane was waiting for Kasumi's reaction.

At first, Kasumi stood still on the spot, not comprehending what her younger sister had said. But soon, after a very short moment, it occurred to her, and a large smile graced her lips. Akane was expecting her to give that motherly warm, "Congratulations," with bright cheery eyes. The mother-to-be was correct, except she didn't anticipate a high-pitched squeal.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kasumi said, instantly hugging her sister tightly. Akane held on her, not able to stop smiling herself.

"Did you tell Ranma yet?"

Akane stepped away from Kasumi, shaking her head slowly. "I just found out today. You're the first to know."

Kasumi suddenly looked suspicious, putting her slender finger to her chin in a very detective like manner. "Did you go to the doctor yet?" she asked quietly. The older woman was hinting that this—the test—could give false news and ultimately false hope. At any moment she was going to offer Akane to go home with her to see Dr. Tofu.

Akane again shook her head, this time more violently. "I know I am," she said in a soft voice. "I didn't get my period in two months. That's something odd… for _me_."

It took Kasumi another moment to nod and agree. "Okay, that's good enough I suppose." She brought her sister in another embrace. "You'll be a great mother. Congratulations."

As she said that the sound of a door opening and closing was heard.

"Congratulations on what Akane?" It was Akane's father, Soun Tendo, who stood by the door with her father-in-law, Genma Saotome. Nabiki, Akane's older sister, pushed passed them, and eyed her two sisters. At first when she laid her chocolate eyes on her older sister, Kasumi, she didn't say or do anything. However, when those eyes were on her youngest sister, Akane, her dark, slender eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, congratulations on what?" she asked slowly, hoping to make a bet, bargain—or a money making scheme. Of course, she didn't really need the money. She had tons from her husband, Kuno. And it showed. The nice clothes and jewelry she wore—a slender, hazel dress and a gold necklace—proved it.

Akane stepped closer to them and gazed at her family with a soft smile. Her small hand sprawled, resting on her flat stomach. Then she patted it. "I'm pregnant," She looked down at her belly for a brief moment, and when she looked back up Nabiki grinned and gave her sister a great hug. However, her fathers went still… and then burst into tears.

Akane's mouth hung opened. She should have seen this coming.

Soun tried to cover his crying with a sleeve, just as his best friend. Between sniffs and muffles, he managed to say, "I'm so happy for you. You made me so proud, my daughter."

Genma nodded, not able to hold his tears of happiness just like Tendo. "Yes. I knew you were the only one for my son. I'm so happy!" After he had spoken, both men quickly ran to her and gave her a great hug. Soon, they were crying on her shoulder.

Nabiki smiled. "Congrats sis." A pause. "So have you told Ranma?" Nabiki asked nonchalantly, watching her father and Genma weep. She did an eye roll at them, finding it pathetic.

Akane slowly pushed them off, shaking her head. "No. You are the only ones who know. And _I_ want to tell Ranma—" She couldn't finish her sentence because Ranma was standing at the doorway, looking quite curious to why his fathers were crying on the ground.

"Akane?" he started, his eyes eventually peeling off the questioning men and soon onto his wife.

Nabiki and Kasumi exchanged looks and they both wondered if they should stop their father and Genma from spilling the beans. Nabiki was too lazy to do something and Kasumi was never the violent type.

"Ranma!" Genma yelled, immediately knee-walking to his grown son. Soun joined him and soon they both held on Ranma's black pants. Ranma looked incredibly clueless and half-frightened with good reason.

"Ranma!" they both started again. "We have great news!" They just couldn't help saying it. "Akane is—_oww_!"

Akane stood behind her fathers having a scowl on her face. Her fingers were still curled in a tight fist, and it was shaking angrily. It just happened to snap and pound at her father and father-in-law's heads. Quickly, before they had time to recover, Akane stepped over them and pushed Ranma outside of the hall, sliding the door behind her.

"What's this about?" Ranma asked, staring at her with that same blank look. He didn't look happy or sad about it as his lips were in a thin line.

Akane positioned her foot by the door so nobody in that room could open it and ruin Ranma's surprise. It so happened that her fathers already recovered and Akane was now struggling to keep the door closed.

"I—" she started, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. "I—" she tried again, but she was interrupted since she was still struggling to keep the door closed. Akane's eyes flashed with anger and Ranma stepped back, alarmed. Quickly he watched her open the door to kick her fathers to the back of the room. She then slid the door closed before offering Ranma her full attention.

When she smiled, Ranma knew everything was okay. It was good news.

"I-I'm pregnant with _our_ baby," she said, holding her flat stomach. This time, Akane was looking at her husband.

"Pregnant?" Ranma repeated with a soft whisper. His blue eyes diluted slightly with the news. At first he wasn't sure how to react. He was happy, of course, but wasn't sure how to express it. First thing he did was smile warmly at her, opening his arms out. Akane threw herself in them. Her arms snaked around his neck, and she laughed softly.

"Finally pregnant Ranma," she whispered. Her dainty feet were dangling but she didn't care. She was extremely happy. Nothing could take that away. Absolutely nothing.

"See I told you not to worry…" he said softly, stroking her back gently. Ranma breathed in her scent, still overwhelmed and pleasantly shocked. He was going to be a father… a daddy…

Ranma's thoughts had already trailed on to the type of father he would be—and what he would do with his children. He would definitely love them… that was for sure. And inside of his head he already vowed to be a better father than his own, Genma.

So for a moment, time stood still for Ranma and Akane. In each other's arms they appeared to be happy, expectant parents; it was a nice scene.

And then all of a sudden, the door opened with Genma and Soun tumbling out. They both had two large bumps on their head and yet they were still determined. "Ranma! Ranma!" They cried out, tears still streaming down their aged cheeks. "Akane's pregnant!" Ranma and Akane sweat dropped.

Well, that was one way to break the precious moment.

* * *

Akane sat down in a lawn chair, happily watching her husband spar against his father. Lately she noticed she's been in a much happier mood. Well ever since she's been married, life's just bee great. Of course there were the occasional ups and downs—but it was still beautiful.

Ranma blocked a punch, kick, and attacked with a spinning roundhouse. He was keeping up pretty well since he was distracted that his large, pregnant wife was watching them. Sporadically Ranma would glance back at her just to see if she was okay. And seeing her smiling face would put a larger grin on his.

Later, getting weary from the fight, his eyes narrowed down at his father. He gathered fighting energy into one hard punch. It was the same punch that would knock Genma down and out.

Sweaty and satisfied, Ranma wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his Chinese styled shirt and immediately approached his wife. He gave her a warm smile and looked down at her swollen belly.

"You can touch it you know," Akane said.

"Oh, can I?" her father asked, the happiness and excitement swelling inside of him.

Akane nodded and braced back against the chair, feeling Ranma's hand on one side and her father's on the other side. At that moment they both felt a sudden kick and Akane made a little sound in her throat that sounded like "oomph." Despite that the baby was slightly discomforting Akane, Ranma and her father smiled.

"The baby is going to be strong," Akane noted out loud, speaking for her father and husband. Both agreed with a nod.

"And when the baby is born, I'm going to train it to be the best martial artist!" Ranma exclaimed, excited. He grinned down at his wife, not expecting her to be skeptical or object his small dream.

She didn't. "And what if the baby is a girl?" Akane asked.

"Train her of course!" came Genma's deep voice. By now, Genma was up and stood behind his son, slightly angered. But at the talk of the baby—his grandchild—he decided to join the conversation.

Ranma stiffened and Akane felt it.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you want to shape _our_ daughter into an airhead that can't fight!" Akane said, narrowing her dark eyes at Ranma.

Ranma looked down, looking almost ashamed. "I want her to fight…" he slowly revealed, twiddling with his thumbs nervously. "But I can't fight girls. And especially if she's my daughter, I'm not laying a finger on her!"

Akane was a little shocked—pleasantly shocked—with Ranma's confession. Touched by it, her smile grew. "Aw Ranma. You don't have to fight her. You could teach her the stuff that she has to know. I'll spar with her."

Immediately the older men agreed. Ranma was still slightly reluctant. 'That sounds like a good idea but how is she going to surpass her mother if Akane spars with her… Well hopefully we'll have a son that's willing to fight a girl. I heard sibling rivalry can be a powerful thing,' he thought to himself. After a moment, he came to a conclusion of letting a future son to handle it. Ranma nodded and agreed.

"I hope I get a grandson," came Soun's little acknowledgment. All eyes focused on him for him to elaborate. "You two need an heir to the Anything-Goes-Martial-Arts."

Akane raised a slender eyebrow as everyone said a soft, "Ah." Suddenly her eyes diluted with a sharp pain in her stomach. Instantly her tiny hands clutched on her swollen stomach while her breathing erected. All of the men's eyes were on her.

"What's wrong Akane?" Ranma asked.

'It's labor pain,' was what popped in her head. She never felt such pain in her stomach before. Akane opened her mouth to respond to her husband, but her eyes strayed to her fathers. If they knew, they'll go hysterical with happiness and definitely won't make things any easier. She grimaced, biting her tongue to fight screaming. "No, nothing," she lied with a small whisper. In the corner of her eye, she saw Ranma wince, knowing that she indeed was lying about her condition.

"Um, daddy—and er—dad… can you two go in the kitchen and get some soup for me?" Akane sweetly asked, forcing a smile on her face. They complied and left the couple alone.

Immediately Akane grabbed Ranma's hand, groaning. "It hurts!" she complained, squeezing it. When Akane saw him raise an eyebrow in speculation, she continued. "It's labour pains," she whispered. "You have to take me to the hospital." Instantly Ranma's eyes popped open and he was already helping her stand. Then she quickly added, "Without them."

Ranma nodded and helped her to the door. It was sort of funny how she wobbled on one side to the other, but now wasn't the time to comment and joke on that. By the time they were at the exit, Ryoga was there. He became concerned seeing her breath heavily and sweat so profusely

"Akane, what's wrong?" he asked, ignoring Ranma's glare. The husband couldn't help but be protective, even if Ryoga had given up on Akane on their wedding day.

"Labour pains," Ranma answered for Akane, who had started to tightly squeeze on Ranma's arm. The Martial Artist winced.

Ryoga immediately stepped aside but at that moment, Soun and Genma returned from the kitchen with a bowl of soup.

"Where are you going?" Genma asked, narrowing his eyes at them.

Akane now stood between Ranma and Ryoga. Each of her fingers was tightly digging in their arms. Her breathing was still rapid and she was trying very hard to not make her sweating obvious. The mother-to-be was very grateful when Ranma had wiped her forehead with his sleeve.

"Umm, w-we're going for a w-walk," Akane answered with another forced smile on her slightly exhausted face.

Nabiki walked down the stairs and stood between each party. 'Hmm, what is this?' she wondered silently.

"A walk? What about your soup?"

"I don't want it anymore," Akane answered, struggling with her fingers still digging inside Ranma's and Ryoga's flesh. They were trying very hard not to show that it hurt.

"Oh, well…" Soun's eyes then strayed onto Ryoga. "Would you like some soup?"

"Ahh…" Ryoga started.

"—no! Ryoga is coming with us. He's strong too… he can make the walk, easier… pushing people out of my way… you know that type of thing…"

Ranma looked down at Akane and almost sweat dropped. She was losing it—and the way that her face twisted up, he knew the pain was not decreasing.

And it was on that fateful moment that Akane's water decided to break. Ranma and Ryoga—the men with the quickest reflexes, stood in front of her, giving the men and Nabiki a sweet smile. Nabiki frowned at them. She certainly knew that there was something wrong and hearing her sister groan and pant—her suspicions proved to be correct. Akane was indeed in labour and she didn't want Soun or Genma to know.

Genma and Soun looked at Ranma and Ryoga suspiciously. "Tendo, what do you think they're up to?" Genma whispered to his best friend, having a hand on one side of his mouth as if he was telling Soun a big secret.

Soun shook his head, still holding the steaming soup. His gesture—the hand by the face—was returned as he replied. "I have no idea…"

Yes. Akane was very lucky that they didn't notice.

"Um… we're going on our walk now," Ranma said, turning to rush Akane out of the house.

"Wait! We're coming to!" Soun shouted, stretching his muscles. All three younger people stiffened, and Akane groaned really loud.

"No! You two have to stay here!" Akane shouted, giving them a menacing glare.

"Why?" his father asked, sniffing. Why was his daughter acting so mean?

"Uhh…" Akane looked at her husband, hoping he would finish that sentence.

"Uh—Daddy. Akane just want some alone time with Ranma. You know their secret hideout… Ryoga is just going there to make sure no one peeps on them," Nabiki interjected, grinning at her younger sister. Ranma and Ryoga made deadpan looks and if Akane wasn't in so much pain, she would have too.

"And besides, I want to spend quality time with you two!" Nabiki exclaimed, a happy smile n her face. She was a great actress.

Genma and Soun gave each other quizzical looks. "You do?" Nabiki's father asked. "You want to spend father-daughter time with us?" The tone he used implied that he didn't quite believe her.

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Normally she wouldn't, but for her sister, she would suffer and watch the old men play their board game. Besides, it would cost them. If they had a girl, Nabiki would have a say on what her name would be. Quickly, she gave Ranma a look.

He knew very well that there was a price to anything Nabiki offered. Even if it was time—or a decoy.

"Alright…" Akane breathed, digging even harder into Ryoga and Ranma. They flinched violently, their teeth clenching from the piercing pain.

"Let's go…"

* * *

Fortunately for Ranma, Ryoga and mostly for Akane, the weather outside was fairly, agreeable. The sun was out, casting light. The breeze also made an entrance by blowing soft warm wind from the south periodically. The sky was blue and clear, showing no signs of rain. This, however, did not calm Akane down.

"Ow. It's getting worse." Her husband held her in his arms, and rather 'jumped' to the hospital. He supposed it was easier this way than using the car. Traffic was horrible; especially at this time of day.

"We're almost there," Ranma assured his wife, who only continued to hold her large tummy, breathing in and out heavily.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Akane barked back. Her dark eyes were snapped opened at her husband and soon she glanced back at Ryoga, who was following them. Then, too quickly, Akane's lips curled up into a smirk, only appearing as quickly as it came. This worried Ranma.

"Ryoga you know how to deliver babies, right?" she asked breathlessly. An odd noise that was a mix of a scream and a groan escaped her mouth when the pain in her stomach sharpened.

Ryoga and Ranma froze, stiffened, and almost fell over.

"I do. I mean I did it once…" Ranma glared at Ryoga. "But why? We're almost there…" Frankly, Ryoga didn't like the bitter look that Ranma was giving him. Since their childhood, he had seen the many daunting, mean faces Ranma could create. However none of them could rival the one he was making at the moment.

"I want you to deliver the baby now. It just," A big breath, "hurts so damn—_ahhh_!" Akane suddenly let out a sudden scream, clutching onto Ranma's neck and squeezing it. This forced him to stop and settle her against a tree on the ground. Her breathing was very quick and perspiration rolled down her face and back. Akane was getting way too warm for comfort. And the pain… let's not get started with that.

"Ryoga's _not_ going to deliver _our_ baby," Ranma stated, crouching beside Akane.

Her head snapped towards him and gave him a scary, angry look that she had never made before. That's saying something. Gritting her teeth and holding Ranma's collar, she whispered hoarsely, "Ryoga is going to deliver this baby! I need him out now!" Her eye furiously twitched and Ranma almost backed away.

Ryoga sat in front of Akane, feeling very apprehensive. What should he do? Satisfy Akane or feel Ranma's wrath? Not even deciding his action, he watched Akane open her legs. It was lucky that she was wearing a dress, or else whoever was passing by would be very…disturbed.

Ranma felt a big pang of jealously and at the same time anger washed over him. Was this woman mad? The male looked at Ryoga bitterly, then back at Akane when her strong hands gripped onto his own.

"Okay, you need to push Akane," Ryoga said, avoiding to look down _there_. Embarrassment was definitely something he felt. His face burned badly.

Akane sucked in a deep breath and did as she was told. She breathed out, then in, continuing the cycle. Oh yeah, she was squeezing on Ranma's hand all of the time. Oh he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all because most of his attention was at Ryoga.

"_Push_ Akane," Ryoga instructed again, another bead of sweat rolling down his face. He had stripped Ranma of his shirt to use it to deliver the baby. Ranma protested but when he felt a stronger squeeze on his hand from his wife, he decided to give in.

And the funny thing was Akane stopped breathing so rapidly. For some reason the pain was subsiding. Her grip on Ranma's hand loosened and when Ryoga said, "I don't see anything." She slowly closed her legs.

"Oops," Akane whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed and foolish for putting Ryoga and Ranma through that. Ranma immediately pushed Ryoga away and grabbed his shirt all in one motion. He didn't say anything to Akane as he pulled her back into his arms.

Ryoga, who had fell face first on the grass, got up and rubbed his head. He decided not to yell at Ranma when he saw his enraged face. Instead he held his finger up, asking in the grass, "Shall I break down walls for you?"

Ranma gave him a look that said, "Yes, you better or else I will personally beat you later." Fighting an angry Ranma that involved Akane was not on the top of Ryoga's priority list.

* * *

Soun and Genma hurriedly walked in the waiting room, looking a little peeved and worried. Tears were streaming down their face while Nabiki followed, having a somewhat bored look on her face. She was successful holding back the two of them, but soon their brains clicked and they figured out the problem—Akane was giving birth. The puddle of water that she exerted was a big give away and it wasn't long that the two old men found it. Nabiki was lucky Hopposai wasn't around, or else that would have caused more complications in the whole situation.

"Where's my daughter? Akane!" Soun called out in the hospital. He disregarded the sick folk in there; even the ones that were deteriorating from disease. Akane was his only concern.

"Ranma! You better come out here!" Genma called out next. He wasn't much worse than Soun. It was his grandchild after all!

Ryoga, who was sitting there, immediately stood to his feet, staring at Akane's family. He felt his palms getting sweatier. How exactly was he supposed to prevent them to see Akane and Ranma? Ryoga specifically received orders from Ranma to keep them away until he had returned.

Nabiki stared at Ryoga and smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Uh Daddy, why don't you go and ask Ryoga?" She grinned when Ryoga frowned.

Immediately Soun and Genma were at him, poking and threatening him on information of Akane's whereabouts. Their crying was unbearable, annoying and irritated Ryoga. When they started to chant things and hit Ryoga. They began to break down the yonger man's defenses.

"Tell us where Akane is!" they cried together, at Ryoga's feet. When they stared up at Ryoga, they gave him a deathly glare. This frightened him and soon he blurted out Akane's room number.

When the three of them was gone, Ryoga was left on the ground with a big bump on his head. "Ranma, forgive me," he mumbled before passing out.

Soun and Genma ran in the hospital halls, still ignoring the people who worked here and the ill people. Nabiki followed them at a slower pace. She was not surprised when the two older men found the room, they did not hesitate, slow down and knock on the door. They barged in, of course, crying out, "Ranma! Akane!"

Sunlight greeted the three visitors, and apparently by Ranma and Akane's calm faces, their fathers barging in didn't disturb them greatly. The room was cozy, painted in pastel colours. The drapes were drawn up with flowers along the white table. There were two comfortable-looking seats, in a light tan colour, which was situated by Akane's bed. A TV was also in the room, but at that moment, it wasn't on. Before Soun and Genma made themselves known in the peaceful room, nothing was making a sound. Not the baby. Not the exhausted Akane. Not even Ranma who was still deeply in awe.

The air was thick with this—the peace and tranquility—that even Genma and Soun pacified and finally stopped. They both looked delighted, finding the couple so happy. Akane radiated with this newfound motherly glow, branching from happiness. And Ranma—he looked puzzled yet refreshed from it all. He was in wonder with this, the baby and life altogether. If he weren't in so love with his wife, he wouldn't have felt so bubbly and warm inside.

Now when Nabiki entered the room, which was suspiciously five minutes later, she felt the peace and heard the silence. She had disregarded her father and Saotome for moment and saw her sister and brother-in-law.

The pants that Ranma wore were what doctor's usually wore. They were green, slightly baggy, and thankfully not dirty. His top, however, was his traditional Chinese styled shirt. Nabiki's eyes strayed on the side of the room where she saw the missing piece, the green top. This confirmed her suspicions. Ranma was there during the delivery. Nabiki slowly smiled, a real, genuine smile, and continued to stare.

Ranma noticed his father, father-in-law and sister-in-law by the door. They hadn't approached him and his wife—and _his baby_—just yet and for that he silently thanked them. He loved what he was feeling at the moment—bursting happiness. He sat on the hospital bed beside Akane but was not underneath the covers like she was. On the right side, Akane rested. She leaned her head by his right shoulder with his arm around her, while his other cradled their newborn child—their son.

'My family,' Ranma thought, unbelieving what was happening. 'Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine to possess such a thing…' It was true. During his adolescent years, he never had the time to imagine something like this. A fight, finding a cure, or running from girls, like Shampoo, was usually on his mind.

"Aw, look Ranma. He's opening his eyes," Akane whispered excitedly, also ignoring the presence of her family. Slowly, man and wife watched the baby open his dark eyes, staring up at Ranma. Ranma, on the other hand, didn't know what to do or say. His smile just broadened.

Suddenly, Kasumi entered the room with a cheery smile on her face. The twinkling in her eyes sparked when she saw her sister with the baby. Immediately she walked to them, followed by Genma, Soun, Nabiki, Dr. Tofu, and even Kuno. Ryoga came soon after, feeling lonely in the waiting room. All of them surrounded Ranma and Akane, but did not say anything, afraid to break the silence.

"You guys," Ranma started slowly, "I'm a father now." He said it like he couldn't believe it himself. Ranma… a _father_? Of course it sounded unbelievable, especially to his own father, Genma Saotome.

Akane looked up at her husband and took a good look at him. He was exhausted, yes, but it touched her heart seeing the way Ranma was looking at the baby. His blue eyes softened and the gentleness that Ranma displayed made Akane even more content. The labour pain was worth it, she thought. Slowly she reached up and kissed him on the cheek, which forced his attention to her.

When she got it, she smiled and kissed him again, softly and gently as before. Akane wasn't fully aware of the audience around her. "Hmm… Yes. You are a father now," she paused, "You'll be a great one at that." For foretelling such a thing, Akane received a kiss and soon someone broke the moment by asking the child's name.

Akane answered this one for she was the one who decided it. "His name is Ranma." She looked at her husband. "Ranma Junior."

Soun and Genma had enough of this waiting.

"So can I hold him now?" Soun asked, sounding like a child. He had a new grandson!

"No! I want to hold him!" Genma argued. This was his first grandchild.

Soon quarrelling conspired amongst this family. No one was really surprised.

* * *

Ranma was forced out walking on memory lane when he reached his son's room. Quietly the male walked to the boy's bed and tucked him under the covers. The idea of changing his son into his nightclothes hadn't occurred in his mind as of yet… Other things were occupying his cranium. Ranma made one of those soft smiles and kissed his son's forehead (he had no problem showing affection) before exiting the room.

The blue-eyed man was about to turn to head to his bedroom if he hadn't remembered the room directly across his son's. Slowly he opened the door and peeped inside before coming in. There was a cute twin sized bed on the end of the room with two occupants under the pale pink covers. Ranma quietly walked to the bedside and found his wife sleeping with his youngest child, his daughter. He watched both of them carefully, noting how they looked similar. The only difference between the two was his daughter was age of course and their daughter had dark hair like his own.

Ranma struggled to separate Akane and their daughter without waking either of them. Their daughter's head found a comfortable place on Akane's upper chest while their arms wrapped around each other tightly. Immediately, Ranma assumed their child had problems falling asleep. He took in a big breath and carefully pulled Akane out, snaking an arm under her legs and the other served to hold her upper body. Then with great balance, he took one of his feet over the sheet, using his toes to grab the ends to pull it closer to their daughter. When the task was done, Ranma relaxed, kissed his daughter goodnight, albeit it was difficult, and left her room.

When Akane woke up slowly she found herself in her and Ranma's bedroom. She frowned, alarmed, and looked around. That frown immediately washed away when she saw Ranma change into his sleeping clothes, which was a simple, black sleeveless shirt with matching-colour boxers. He hadn't known that she had woken up until he turned around at her. Akane slowly smiled at him and pulled the covers down so he could enter. And he did with a playful grin on his face.

Ranma slid under the cool, dark red comforter and pulled it over the two. The moment his head touched the pillow, Akane's head rested partially on his chest with her arms around him. He heard her breathed in deeply before closing his eyes. Ranma at first didn't say anything, because he knew at any moment she would toss about and soon face the wall. He waited.

When she did, Ranma spooned his body around her, slipping his hand under her shirt. His fingers sprawled out, resting on her rather swelled tummy. Akane only smiled, resting her arm over his. "Baby number three is on the way," she murmured, smiling against the cool pillow.

"Mmm," was his first response, inhaling the sweet scent of her short hair. With the pad of his thumb he stroked her stomach affectionately. This habit came about when knowing that there was a baby inside of there somewhere. He couldn't remember a night that he didn't do this. "Who would have thought that we would end up like this?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"End like what?" Akane asked in a tone above a whisper. She took no offense, but it was hard to speak so quietly.

"Married. Children. Extremely happy."

"Oh… I see." Akane paused, feeling sleepy. "Is that how you are… happy?"

Ranma nodded and kissed her lightly on the head. "Yeah. Very." By his very short responses, it was clear to the both of them that he was exhausted.

Akane's smile never wavered. "I'm glad you are. I'm glad you're enjoying husband hood and fatherhood."

Ranma playfully snorted. "Yeah right," he said quite sarcastically. "Being the husband is the hard part." He waited until he felt a slap on his arm. "You know I love you."

"I know."

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Yes I did."

Ranma frowned. "Okay. Fine. I feel so… rejected and unloved right now…" he whined.

Akane couldn't help it but her smile broadened immensely. She couldn't fight it when he was acting like a child. "Aw. I'm sorry. I'll try to make it up to you."

"Give me a kiss."

"You're wasting a wish. You don't need to demand one from me."

"Then give me one."

And she delivered. It took some effort to turn around, but it was worth it. When their lips parted, Akane immediately retreated her head by his neck, slightly resting on his chest again. "Ranma have I ever told you that I'm proud of you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Proud of me?" He almost sounded amused.

Akane's face grew serious but he couldn't see it. "Yes I am. Especially with the children that you didn't want."

He pretended to take offense in her teasing. "Hey! I did _so_ want them. Without my sperm they would never be here."

"Yes, I also thank you for your sperm."

"You're welcome."

Then they both laughed.

"Goodnight husband," Akane said, dozing off to sleep. Rarely did she call Ranma 'husband'. Tonight, however, she just felt like to say it. She loved Ranma very much. Probably more now than ever.

And Ranma felt the same way. The love that grows over time is the strongest than the ones that happen over night. "Goodnight wife," he whispered, dozing off into peaceful slumber.

:: End ::

* * *

A/N :: I counted this thing over and over too many times that I lost track. I hope my fruits of labour is sweet, not sour. Thank you for reading. Please review – reviews are like a reward or treat for me writing this. =D

:: GD ::


End file.
